villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Recoome
Recoome is one of the Ginyu Force who work for Frieza. He is the second biggest, with a humanoid appearance and red hair. He can take a lot of punishment, and is often speculated to be the second strongest next to Captain Ginyu. The Anime When the Ginyu Force was called to Namek to take the Dragonballs back from Vegeta, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo did rock-paper-scissors to determine who gets to fight Vegeta. Recoome won, but decided to let Guldo fight Krillin and Gohan first. During the fight, Recoome bet with Burter that Guldo was going to win, staking a chocolate nut bar. In either an error by the animators or forgetfulness on Recoome's part and cheating on Burter's part, when it seemed like Guldo won, both acted as though Burter won the bet (and that he bet on Guldo rather than Krillin and Gohan), and Recoome gave Burter the chocolate bar. After Vegeta killed Guldo, Recoome fought him. He initially appeared at a disadvantage, with Vegeta destroying his armor, and later a part of his hair, but Recoome beat Vegeta up so bad that Krillin and Gohan were forced to step in, saving Vegeta from Recoome's breath blast attack, knocking out Recoome's teeth in the process. Recoome took out Krillin with one attack, injuring him too badly to fight anymore, and fought Gohan, beating him up. Not even Gohan's hidden powers (which would later destroy the Spice Boys and Cell) were enough to defeat him. He used an attack known in the games as "Recoome Renegade Bomber" on Gohan. As Gohan moved in for a final attack, Recoome jumped over him and kicked him, breaking his neck. Just when he had Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta at his mercy, Goku arrived on Namek, spinning Recoome around when he arrived at the battlefield. As Goku gave Krillin and Gohan Senzu Beans, he threw one to Vegeta (as a reward for saving Krillin and Gohan from Guldo). Recoome tried to catch it in his mouth, but missed, and lost another tooth. As Goku turned to face Recoome, Recoome powered up for his ultimate attack (revealed to be a sort of energy explosion in the Tenkaichi games), but Goku elbowed him in the stomach, knocking him out cold with one hit. After Goku easily defeated Burter, causing Jeice to run away, Vegeta killed Burter, and then killed Recoome with an energy wave. It appeared to completely destroy his body, however his corpse was later seen by Gohan, fully intact, as he took Piccolo back toward the ship during Goku's fight with Frieza. After his death, Recoome appeared alongside Burter, Jeice, and Guldo as King Kai invited them over to his planet in the next dimension to see if Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu could defeat them. Recoome fought Yamcha, and was defeated with an energy wave, sending him flying through the clouds and into Home for Infinite Losers (Hell). In the Great Saiyaman Saga, Recoome, along with Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo, caused trouble in Hell and terrorized the ogres, but Goku and Pikkon came to stop them. When Frieza sent the Ginyu Force after Goku, Goku defeated Recoome last, elbowing him in the back of the neck, causing him to fall into the Bloody Pond. Later, Pikkon threw him, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, and Cell onto the spike, impaling them, and all seven villains were locked up in a cell. Recoome was last seen in the Kid Buu Saga, in Hell alongside several dead villains, watching the battle between Goku and Kid Buu. Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Barbarian Category:Manga Villains Category:Fighter Category:Sci-Fi Villains